


The Richest Man

by chamel



Series: Do You Want to Know a Secret? [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Home, Love, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamel/pseuds/chamel
Summary: The obvious solution would be to return to Nevarro and work with Greef again, but that was easier said than done. He thought fondly of their homestead on Lah'mu, tucked into the woods. Where else would they find such a safe and beautiful place for their family? Idly he’d looked around Nevarro but never got far. There was something about that quadrant of the galaxy.(A family of his own is not something Din Djarin ever thought he'd have.)
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Do You Want to Know a Secret? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591858
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	The Richest Man

**Author's Note:**

> This a short little bit of fluff that I wrote after being inspired by a song. I didn't think about it being posted on Mother's Day when I was writing it, and it is more about Din, but Cara is a mother in it and it's all family stuff, so I guess it fits.
> 
> Inspiration/title/lyrics (at the end, to avoid "spoilers") from Brendan Benson's "Richest Man"
> 
> Edited Jun 9, 2020: This is so close in location and everything to my main series that I've now edited it so that it falls in that timeline.

The job had gone about as well as could be expected, but for not the first time Din had the distinct feeling that he was being ripped off. His quarry was neither as meek or unarmed as the guild agent on Dantooine had lead him to believe, and he knew the payout certainly did not match the effort he’d expended. This was becoming a regular thing for him, and he knew that even Cara had gotten burned a couple of times too. Karga, this guy was not.

The obvious solution would be to return to Nevarro and work with Greef again, but that was easier said than done. He thought fondly of their homestead on Lah'mu, tucked into the woods. Where else would they find such a safe and beautiful place for their family? Idly he’d looked around Nevarro but never got far. There was something about that quadrant of the galaxy.

So they got ripped off regularly, but it was that or no jobs at all. Din swore under his breath as he tapped in his coordinates into the nav system on the Razor Crest and the system beeped at him woefully. This payment would be going straight into a desperately needed recalibration, it seemed.

At least the job had been close by; he’d been in hyperspace for what seemed like the blink of an eye before the ship dropped out again and he saw the swirling clouds and green continents of Dantooine in front of him. Nudging the ship’s controls toward Dantoo Town, he sent a signal ahead to his repair shop of choice. With any luck they’d be able to do the calibration quickly.

The cantina was small and dingy, but somehow always crowded. I guess that’s what you got for being one of the few in the sector. Din shouldered his way to the large bar table that served as a place of business and sat down opposite the large, greenish lump of something approximating a man.

“Mando, back so soon? Leego thinks maybe he’s paying you too much. Too easy for you.”

“The bounty was nearby,” Din replied. “Made himself worth the price in the taking.”

He could say no more, not if he wanted to stay in Leego’s good graces. There were a surplus of hunters and dearth of jobs in this sector, and the guild agent guarded them like a miser. So he bit his tongue as the lump laughed and fished out a collection of credits, tossing them on the table.

“A small bonus, for your troubles,” Leego leered with a predatory grin. “You want another puck?”

Din shook his head. “Not now. Cara will be out here in a few days.”

“Ahhh, Cara,” the lump sighed. “Watch yourself, Mando. I’ll steal her from you one day.”

Din had nothing to say to that, and his silence made Leego burst into laugher. It was an open secret that the guild agent—along with everyone else in this dumpy town—was utterly enchanted with his wife, and Din knew that Cara played that to her advantage. She was a masterful flirt and often took home twice the pay he did, and he just thanked the stars that she could more than take care of herself.

Din was also thankful that Leego couldn’t see the murderous look he was giving him at that moment. Gathering the credits from the table, he left the cantina and took a deep breath of the comparatively fresh air outside. He counted up the credits and found four extra in the pile. _What a bonus_ , he thought sourly.

As expected, there was little left after he paid for the recalibration. The mechanic tried to tell him that if he had an on-board droid he could avoid these expenses, but he wouldn’t hear it. The mechanic shrugged and told him to come back in an hour.

With nothing else to do, Din wandered the market. It was the end of the day and some vendors were packing up, but a few remained to get a some last minute sales. The few excess credits jangled in his hand and though he didn’t plan to spend them, a piece of him longed to splurge.

“Sweets for your lovely wife and children?”

He looked up to see the vendor of the small confectionary stand smiling at him in recognition. Their family was distinctive enough that they’d become known around the town relatively quickly, which was good and bad. Din knew that Cara had stopped at this sweets shop before, as much to satisfy her own sweet tooth as anything else.

“I don’t have much…” Din replied, but the vendor waved him off.

“Please. End of the day. You’re helping me.” He paused to gather an array of candies and baked goods into a box, then tied it up with a ribbon. “For you, ten credits.”  
  
Din opened his hand to count the credits he had remaining. “I have only eight. Maybe you can include a few less items.”

“Nonsense!” the vendor replied with a grin. “I give you this bargain, and next time you bring those darlings here to visit. Deal?”  
  
Din couldn’t help but smile. He wasn’t used to the kindness of strangers, but every now and again someone here would surprise him. “Deal,” he agreed. He reached out his hand to deposit the credits and shake the vendor’s hand.

It was later than he wanted by the time he dropped the Razor Crest onto the small clearing near their house. Lights glowed from the windows and he saw a pair of small heads—one with wide, pointed ears—pop up at the bottom of one. He smiled and felt his heart swell at the sight. He still couldn’t believe this was his home. His family. How did he get this lucky?

“Papa!” a voice cried from inside.

The door practically burst open in front of him, letting the light from inside spill onto him and glint off his armor. Before he could even cross the threshold two small beings latched themselves onto his legs and he faked a groan of exertion as he struggled inside. The kids giggled wildly and threatened to topple him despite their small size, and he was relieved when Cara sauntered over and plucked the package from his grasp.

“Ooooh, Seda’s? You shouldn’t have,” she purred, smirking at him as he pulled his helmet off and set it in its designated place nearby.

“Leego gave me a ‘bonus’,” he explained. He looked pointedly at the box. “And we have to visit the stand next time we go into town. I made a deal.”

Cara laughed and stretched up to kiss him lightly, her lips still curved into a smile. “Welcome home.”

He caught her behind the waist before she could pull away and kissed her back more deeply, losing himself in the feeling of her lips on his. Even the feeling of the kids clinging to his legs seemed to disappear. His hand slipped down to grab her ass and press her body against his more firmly. After a few moments she giggled against his mouth and pulled out of the kiss, shaking her head slightly.

“I missed you too,” she said as she grinned at him.

He chuckled softly and released her from his grip, but not before giving her rear another squeeze. “Can you blame me?”

He set to pulling off bits and pieces of armor off as Cara strode back toward the kitchen, holding the box of confections. The kids had apparently not noticed the package until he bent down and peeled Catra off his leg. He could barely keep ahold of the toddler when she suddenly squealed and squirmed wildly in his arms. On his other leg, Mo's head turned quickly, sending ears flapping wildly against his greave, and he was off like a shot. Din had no choice but to release the struggling Catra from his grasp after he’d briefly tried to tame some of the wayward strands of her hair. The little girl had been blessed with Cara’s fine features but inherited Din’s curls, leaving her hair in a perpetually tangled mess.

“One piece!” Cara yelled at the charging kids, laughing despite herself.

She chose a couple of small pieces and handed them down to the children, who both devoured them in a single gulp. Din removed the remainder of his armor in relative peace, then followed them. Cara had just popped one candy in her mouth and when he approached she plucked another pieced from the box and held it out toward him. He smiled and leaned in, wrapping his lips around her fingers as he took the candy from her.

The moment was promptly interrupted by a squeal at their feet. The kids had miraculously listened to her and given up on trying for more candy, but now they were engaged in some kind of tussle over a toy. There were smiles on their faces, though. Mo grabbed it and waddled off around the corner, leaving Catra to scramble after him.

“You pick up anything else but candy?” Cara asked after they’d disappeared, a teasing note in her voice.

Din shrugged. “The ship’s nav system needed a recalibration.”

“Ouch. So I take it we’ll need to run another job soon?”  
  
“Leego is excited to see you.”

Cara rolled her eyes. “Of course he is. Well he can wait for a while longer. We’ll get by.”

“Will we? I hate that we have no cushion. Maybe we should start doing jobs further out…”  
  
“Hey,” she said softly, stepping forward to wrap her arms around him. “It’s fine. We’ll be ok. Going further out means being apart more. I’d rather be broke and be together. You?”

“Yeah,” he agreed, nodding. “You’re right.”

Cara stretched up and pressed her lips gently to the corner of his mouth. “Of course I am. So you’re telling me you didn’t get flour?”

Din had to smile. Cara had turned into quite an impressive cook, but then again was it surprising that she’d excel at anything she set her mind to? Not at all. He tipped his head slightly and sighed. “There wasn’t enough left for real food.”

“Oh, but plenty for Seda’s.”

He reached and placed his hand on the box, making to pull it toward him. “If you don’t want it…”  
  
Her hand closed tightly on his wrist, arresting his progress. “Don’t you dare.” Her eyes were narrowed playfully, but he knew that there would be much woe to anyone who tried to take away her sweets.

“Well fortunately I went hunting today, so we have real food to eat too,” she said once she had prized the box away from him.

Din turned to look at the kids, who had burst back into the room. Catra now held the toy, but Mo had acquired another that held her interest. “When’d you find time for that?”

“They have to sleep some time,” she shrugged. “You wanna go grab some vegetables from the garden for me?”

He smiled and kissed her again, letting his lips linger on hers for a long moment. “Sure thing.”

When he turned toward the back door of the small house, Cara gave him a hearty smack on the butt to send him on his way. He grinned broadly and shook his head as he walked out into the garden. A couple of years ago, he knew nothing about gardening and probably couldn’t identify most of the vegetables that now grew behind their house. He never could have guessed this was where life would have taken him.

He gathered a variety of ripe veggies, then turned in the fading light to look at the house. He could just hear the kids’ laughter from inside and saw Cara’s silhouette in the back window as she moved around the kitchen. Pausing for a moment, he felt a swell of emotion wash over him. Cara was right. It didn’t matter if they were broke; they had everything they needed here. They had each other. And that was enough.

_I got two beautiful babies_  
_And one hell of a good looking wife_  
_Got twice the love and half the money_  
_And I feel like the richest man alive_

**Author's Note:**

> Yay fluff, amiright?? When I heard the lyrics to this song it seemed so perfect for Din. But of course he needed _two_ babies, lolol.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, and happy Mother's Day to all the moms out there!


End file.
